Reflection
by Sam1
Summary: A reflection between brothers. Happy Day, Angel-Sue.


**Disclaimer:** I don't the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** Happy Day, Angel-Sue. Please tell that cheeky mate of mine that I said Happy Birthday! Love ya, sam1

**Reflection**

Five individuals. Five integral pieces of a whole. That's what we are, five separate souls living as a whole. We're at the beck and call of those in need. Mostly, we're at the beck and call of each other. Not in the sense that we're catering to one another because that just would not happen. Not in a home full of men. My brothers would no sooner wait on me than I would them. Well, not without good reason like a major illness or injury.

This brings me to why I'm reflecting on something that I only think about when…well, when I'm sick or injured. Rubbing a hand over my face, I stare back at the pale apparition before me. Dark smudges ring my eyes. My hand trembles slightly from the exertion of merely raising it long enough to turn the faucet on. Several days in bed and I'm not staying away from my toothbrush any longer. Stupid to get up for that but a man has to do what a man has to do.

Toothpaste, check.

Toothbrush, check.

Place toothbrush in mouth and clean teeth, check. Go me! I'm doing something my parents taught me when I was a toddler. Slowly, the toothpaste and toothbrush work wonders and I feel as if I've accomplished a huge task. I haphazardly rinse my toothbrush and place it back in the holder.

Once again, my eyes meet the pale apparition in the mirror. I'm surprised my brother hasn't made an appearance yet. Hell, I'm surprised none of them have made an appearance. Friggin heck, I'm whining about my brothers not encroaching on my personal space. I mentally slap my forehead and wince. Who knew a mental slap could hurt but I guess maybe concussions don't know the difference?

I adjust the water temperature so that it's warm and lean over, splashing it on my face. Carefully, I scrub my eyes to get any sleep out. I still hear no sounds of my brothers. My red sleep shorts and blue t-shirt drop to the floor and I make my way to my shower.

Yes, a hot shower would work wonders and clear the fogginess from my head. The hot-as-I-can-take-it water cascades over my weary and exhausted body. How the hell can I be this tired after sleeping for the last few days? I make a sad attempt at washing myself but to be honest, I want nothing more than to get back in my bed and sleep. All too soon, I accept defeat and leave the warmth of the shower and dry off. I pick up a pair of briefs from the counter and somehow manage to slip my legs into them and pull them up. Then I repeat with a pair of blue sleep shorts…What the hell? I glance at the floor and notice that my previously worn sleep wear was missing.

My head snaps up…Ow. Ow. Ow. "Son of a…"

"Don't even think of finishing that, Virg." Scott stands in the open doorway, leaning casually against the frame. His arms crossed over his chest and a not so happy expression on his face.

Now that my head is really pounding and the always ready to party friends, Nausea and Vomit, decide that they want to join in on all the fun, I really can't deal with Smother Brother. "G'way, Scotty. Don't feel good." Breathing deeply, I try to keep the rising urge to get sick at bay. Do not puke. Do not puke. Do not…Yeah, I'm so going to do just that. I lunge for the toilet and just barely avoid knocking my head on the porcelain rim. That would have been great…concussing myself further, I think as I heave weakly.

"I've got you, Virg." Scott's deep voice soothes me as it has every time I've been ill or injured since I was just a kid. Once the heaving has ceased, I fall weakly against him. My head pounding furiously and making any thought processes null and void.

My upper body suddenly remembers that I hadn't been able to get a t-shirt on and I start shivering. Which then makes my head hurt worse. Keeping my eyes firmly closed to block any and all light from piercing my brain. My mouth works but I can't make Scott hear me.

"Shh, I've got you," he repeats and suddenly I'm floating and then supported by softness. Then warmth covers me and I'm out of it again.

* * *

"_How long has he been out?"_

"_Since…morning."_

"_You're kidding me? Damn."_

"_Language, Gordon."_

"_Yes, Smother Brother."_

"_Bite me."_

"_No thanks, I already had a wonderful meal that Kyrano prepared."_

"_Don't you have anything better to do?"_

"_Nope, I'm here to torment you." _

Sounds like my brothers are being their normal selves and teasing the hell out of one another. I cautiously let one eye open a tiny bit. When no head splitting pain erupts, I open it a little more. "Damn."

"Aw, Sleeping Ugly has decided to grace us with his presence," Gordon quipped.

I lifted my left hand and flipped him off, wincing as I did so.

"Now, that wasn't very nice to do and see what happened? You bumped the IV line."

"G'way, Gordy," I mumbled.

"Nope, no can do, Bro. I'm helping Biggest Brother take care of you."

"Why?" I roll my head over to look at Scott.

"In a nutshell, we love you and we've always looked after a brother who is down."

"Why me?"

"Why me, what?"

"Why do you love me?"

Scott stared at me like I was an idiot. Normally, Alan and Gordon got that look. "We love you because you're a part of each of us."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Though right now, you're taking Gordon's role as Idiot Brother."

"HEY!"

Scott ignored him and continued, "Virg, you know we're here for you just as much as you are for us."

"Why?" I could sense his exasperation but I was really confused.

He struggled a few moments before he sighed and said, "We may be five individuals but we're five integral pieces of a whole. That's what we are, five separate souls living as a whole. When one of us is down the others step and help the one who is down. We've been this way our whole lives."

"Oh." Of their own accord, my eyes slid shut. "Scotty and Gordy…Love you, too. Thanks." I guess I hadn't been the only one reflecting on our brotherly bonds. I give into the need to sleep, feeling safe with my brothers watching over me.


End file.
